Sakura's return home
by Hissori009
Summary: When Sakura returns from a long mission will naruto be able to take away her stress?


**Okay disclaimer I don't own anything Naruto related and as always Im sure there are errors please notify me so I can fix it like I said no lemon but its worth reading at night time when you have nothing else to do**

Konaha always seemed to have a double identity in Sakura's mind. The day brought about sounds tastes and colors that were all its own. The day held the sounds of Academy bells signaling the changing of classes, bore witness to village members bustling about doing the daily routines that kept the area alive and running. The often times bright and cheerful sun would illuminate all but the most stubborn corners and everything in Konaha seemed to be alive and happy. Sakura would often steal a page from a certain Nara clan member's book and take glances above at the lazy clouds that dragged across a brilliant blue sky. That same sky would almost always carry with it a gentle breeze and aromas of the waterfalls and the cherry and lavender blossoms that were all distinctly familiar to anyone who lived in Konaha lucky enough to remember the scent. However, it was the night time that Sakura had grown to love in Konaha.

In its own dominance the nights of Konaha were entirely a different experience. The empty streets suggested a comfortable absence rather than desertion and many felt safe taking strolls down the generously lit walkways and streets. The smells that hung in the air were of crisp and fresh water still trickling from the streams and the air was cold enough some nights to see one's breaths forcing people to exhale with a smile on their faces. The breeze was strong but not overpowering just the right pressure to encourage Konaha villagers to lay out on their rooftops or under her many trees to gaze up at the brilliant star laden sky. The route Sakura took back to Konaha's east gate was heavily wooded until a more defined dirt path began to widen in the face of the giant wall that protected Konaha from any and all evils. Her mission to provide medical assistance for a previously sent assassination squad had been fulfilled and her end of the job was done. She thought to herself that sometime next Tuesday a filthy tyrant would be without hands or head and she felt rather pleased that there would be one left scumbag left around. But for now she figured the best course of action was to get home and back to the people she loved, to the person she loved and missed.

Sakura smiled softly when the east gate slightly opened as the air within Konaha rushed out gently to greet Sakura on her return home. The familiar smells made her heave a heavy sigh as she took a small scroll from the kunai pouch on her thigh. As always Kotetsu and Izumo Konaha's most recognized gate keepers warmly greeted the weary and visibly tired Haruno requesting the scroll in her hand and happily exchanging small talk while the scroll was opened and checked for authenticity. The group said their goodbyes and Sakura took off in a steady but slow pace toward her shared apartment. The wind made her skin comfortably icy and she could feel the heat of her body fight the process of her cooling skin. Her shoulder length hair was also becoming colder and she bit back the smile that wanted to invade her soft facial features.

[i] He always loves when my hair is cold [/i]

she invariably thought to herself as her apartment came in view. She took each step softly as not to wake anyone else in the complex considering the time of night she was getting in. She wondered about her roommate being awake and was debating the pros and con's of his being so until she silently opened the door and stepped into her apartment.

The fairly spacious apartment foyer was immaculate and it was Sakura's first indication that she was in store for something very nice considering the apartment was never this clean thanks to her counterpart. Several candles were lit and Sakura's favorite aroma hung lightly in the air as an aftertaste once you inhaled which made her shoulders sink. He had cleaned the entire apartment and even went so far as to cut her a bouquet of cherry blossoms and vase them in the walk in kitchen. As she walked further into the foyer her now bare feet met the rug and a new sensation met her, okay she thought to herself this is amazing he shampooed the rug this is insane he must have done something wrong why would he be going through all this. She went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water when she came across the note that hung to the fridge. "Sakura" it introduced

"I hope the mission went well I'm sure everyone treated you with the proper amount of respect and hopefully you enjoyed yourself and even learned a thing or two. (That last sentence made her chuckle as she drank her ice cold water). "I was walking home from training today and I saw that the cherry blossoms were coming in finally so I hope you like the bouquet I used it to think of you today. And unfortunately I got pretty banged up on my last mission so I was only able to clean the apartment a little but I'll make a clone scrub the bathroom tiles tomorrow morning. I'll be sleeping if you come home today but I'm sure you will be quiet so I hope you like the surprises and I hope to see your beautiful face when I wake up, love you baby.

Sakura felt a single tear well up in her eyes and she immediately drank the remains of her water set the cup in the washer and made her way to her bedroom. The door was open and the window opened to let the chilly midnight air in no doubt to help the room's inhabitant get to sleep despite his slightly bruised body. Sakura stripped herself of her clothing and pulled on a pair of knee length black sleeping shorts that hugged close to her skin and a black tank top that did the same. She slid into the bed from the end and crawled slowly to her lover's end of the bed positioning herself to his back. Her hand emitted a faint green aura as she dipped her hands over the apex of his broad shoulders and down his still tender side while she closed the remaining distance between them dragging her free hand along her boyfriends exposed arm resting it at his hand. He did not stir at this showing of affection but Sakura knew better, as the hand that was held at his back snaked around to caress his chest and stomach her soothing chakra repairing what there was left to repair.

"Im sorry about the bathroom"

he said eyes still closed. She responded by dragging her nails slowly and passionately across his arm, a gesture he had gone on record to claim loving. She pressed her lips against the crook of his neck and shoulder and breathed in his heavenly scent of pine and fire wood.

"You're an amazing man you know that"

His body began to shift and Sakura felt a strong arm meet the dip of her lower back and another strong but gentle hand at the base of her neck as she was pulled closer to her lover and positioned on top of him tangling them both in the deliciously warm sheets.

"Ah Sakura your still cold from being outside"

he practically moaned while she peppered his neck and face with small shallow kisses. Sakura smiled as she lay her face to his chest and kissed his warm skin loving the way his body shifted into her to feel her cold skin against his. She positioned herself in between his legs by seductively moving her thighs and hips around to grind his lower body and was surprised to hear a low guttural moan escape his lips.

"Oh does that make you feel good baby"

she said in a slow seductive voice as she placed her hands to his sides and around his back to grip his shoulders at the top of their height reveling in the hissing sounds he was making from the contact.

"I love it"

he said as he massaged her scalp lightly running his fingers through her cold pink tresses. His eyes finally opened and she could see herself in his dull and languid stare, he looked incredibly tired to her and while pressing her full chest to his she placed her lips to his jaw line and kissed him gently working her way to his lips.

"The time im away from you kills me"

He said slowly pulling her closer to him. And this was the point that finally broke Sakura of any will power. If he had told her to jump off a bridge at that very second she would leap. Their lips met and they melted into one another.

It was at that moment that all of sakura's aches from traveling came rushing back and she utterly collapsed all her weight onto her lover who readily shared the weight.

"Looks like someone finally gave out"

he said while again shifting his position in order to lay her onto the soft mattress on her side while he snuggled up behind her draping an arm over her waist interlocking his free hand with her outstretched one on the far side of her reach. The hand splayed across her tone midsection now emitted a soft blue aura as his now cold digits traced agonizingly sensational trails across her skin that left her gasping for air as she squirmed under his touch. Her muscles loosened in her shoulders and she could feel her thighs twitching when his hands passed over them lovingly.

"This is amazing baby thank you"

she breathed out through short gasps due in part to his now added attention of kissing the sweetest spots on her neck.

"Please this is more enjoyable for me, I get to put Konaha's most beautiful woman to sleep after a long mission"

he playfully said biting her soft skin gently making her jump and moan in pleasure as she ground her thighs and pushed into his groin to increase the contact of their lower halves. Her free hand had long since been entangled in his hair and he loved every second of it. His hand stopped at the top of her thigh that wasn't touching the mattress and he playfully blew hot air to the bottom of her ear making her entire body twitch

"I know you have had a long day baby so feel free to let go".

Sakura smiled and shook her head "Ill stay up sweetie really I don't mind". To respond to her last comment his grip around her waist got affectionately tighter and his entire arm now emitted a faint blue aura of chakra.

"You have every reason to get your sleep Sakura-Chan besides your adorable when you sleep"

Sakura giggled at the comment and turned herself around so that she could face her boyfriend. A lazy hand caressed his face as Sakura spoke through half lidded eyes "Naruto-kun your too good to me you know that? No other man in Konaha would ever treat someone like you treat me it's not fair….I don't deserve your kindness….no one in Konaha deserves it"

Naruto kissed Sakura's forehead and softly chuckled. "

if there is anyone on this earth that deserves every ounce of everything I have its you, when Im at my best your there and when I'm at my worst your there to make sure I don't break apart, Sakura you're my whole world and all I'll ever want is to hold you in my arms like I do now and know that as long as I love you my world will stay the way its supposed to. Now let me be the one to put you to sleep Sakura-Chan let me protect my guardian angel"

Sakura felt a tear escape her eyes as she lifted her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She loved this man with all of her being and with that thought her body went limp and her head fell softly to the space between his neck and shoulder. Naruto whispered more love filled words while he gently rocked her to an eventual sleep. Once he knew she was close to falling asleep he sang a song to her to fully immerse her in sleep.


End file.
